


Durmstrang? More like DamnStrong!

by FuturePast56



Category: Shameless (US), The 100 (TV)
Genre: A Lot Of Puns, AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, And I'm bad at summaries, And Ian and Mandy are bff, Awesome too, Awkward Flirting, But with no cannon, Clarke and Raven are bff, Clarke is adorable, Clexa, Durmstrang!Lexa, Durmstrang!Mickey, F/F, Fluff, Gallavich, Gryffindor!Ian, Hogwarts, Hope I'm not that bad with writing xD, I think I mentioned Derek somewhere, I want smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ian is a dork, Lexa and Mickey and bff, M/M, McGonagall will be somewhere too, Mickey is a little bit shy, Raven makes a title of this story happen, Raven makes puns, Ravenclaw!Clarke, Slytherin!Mandy, Somewhere, Triwizard Tournament, a lot of fluff, after Harry Potter, and Cas too, and I think that Dubledore is alive, and Stiles, and sexual tension, and they are awesome, because friendship is cool, because sterek, because why not, but he hides it very well, but i can't write smut, but subtext, characters of other fandoms may appear in the background, first ff in English, maybe will add some later, oh and no smut, oh and swearing, okay I will stop tagging now, ravenclaw!Raven, there will be Dean, there will be a lot of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuturePast56/pseuds/FuturePast56
Summary: Triwizard Tournament is all about to meeting new people... Well, and about fighting in tournament, but fun, love and romance are more important here.orWhere Ian and Clarke and connected by two too atractive students from Durmstrang and spend much time looking at them when they train - because: "girl, have you seen that ass? It is fucking perfect ass, I tell you!" and "I didn't know that girl covered in sweat could be that hot".





	1. Welcome.To.Hogwarts!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Appollyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appollyon/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: this is my first fanfiction in english, first fanfiction on this site and first fanfiction involving Clexa (but I have a little help here so don't worry ;) ) I hope you will enjoy it, guys ;)

Triwizard Tournament was on this year and Ian Gallagher have been more than exited - not because he wanted to be in it, but because all the Norvegian hotties coming to his school. Not that there weren't any hot guys in Hogwarts anymore, but as long as Ian stared at students from Durmstrang he could not even think about anyone from his school who would that attractive. 

"Earth to Ian" he heard words, followed by snap of the fingers and looked at Mandy who only smiled at him and looked into direction of the guys. "Some are hot, I can give you that" she said after a second and Ian looked back at Durmstrang table.

"Some? I see only hot guys there" he answered, his eyes jumping from one to another, from face to chest, from eyes to lips... God, some of them were way too hot.

"Because you are horny, assface" Mandy answered and smiled with typical Slytherin smile. He still couldn't believe that somehow, during his third year at school, his best friend became girl from House of Snake. Before that he followed everything that were said - 'Slytherins are evil? Got it. All girls in Ravenclaw are lesbians and thats why they don't want to date a Gryffindor? Seems legit. Hufflepuffs are hiding weed around the school? Well, if fellow Gryff told him that it must be true!' When Ian met Mandy he expected her to be evil sarcastic bitch and well - Mandy was sarcastic bitch, but she sure as hell wasn't evil. They found a common language very fast and now they were together almost everyday, which really freaks out half of the school - 'Slytherin and Gryffindor? Friends?... It's a trick, right?'

Now Ian sighed looking at the hot brunette standing in front of him, but after a minute or two his eyes noticed something even better. Dark haired guy standing next to the wall, away form the rest of his schoolmates and drinking something that looked too much like a normal, muggle beer to Ian. Gryffindor student let his eyes travel over hot guy body and he almost started to droll, because of that perfect ass. God, what he would do to this ass... Or what he _could_ do to this ass. Redhead smiled, fixed his hair with his hands and looked at Mandy.

"How hot I look?" he asked, presenting himself, which made his friend roll her eyes.

"Hot. As always. And messy hair are amazing" she pointed and Ian smiled in response.

"See you later, Mands. I'm going to get some amazing ass" he said. Mandy's answer was followed by another of her perfect eye rolls and then big smile.

"Go get him, Gallagher. I will try to find someone too" she stated and started to look around. Ian put another smile on his face and went slowly in the direction of the dark haired guy he saw before. He was standing in the same place, beer still in one hand and cigarette in another. 

"Hay" he said too loud and he wanted to mentally punch himself for that. A guy looked at him and Ian almost died at the spot. This guy (Ian seriously had to find out what his name was) didn't have only a great ass. No. His light blue eyes looked like from a fairytale, lips were perfect in every bit and pale skin... Ian could imagine himself marking him later. Redhead licked his lips when he noticed that this guy was looking at him, clearly waiting for him to finish a fucking sentence. "Uhm... Hey, my name is Ian and I... I wanted to ask you how you like our school so far?" he said quickly with a shy smile on his face. Dark haired dude only cocked his eyebrow and keep on staring at him. Ian didn't know what to do when he reliase something - this guy was from Durmstrang. Durmstang was in Norway. "Oh, shit, you probably know only Norvegian" sudden realisation hit him after a moment. Guy keep on looking at him without a word. "Shit... Welcome.To.Hogwarts! Hope. You. Enjoy. Those. Couple. Months" his words were slow and he sounded like and idiot, making a fullstop after every word.

After a minute or two of this gibberish Ian sighned loudly and closed eyes before leaning against the wall, next to hot Norvegian guy (he still didn't even get a name!). After a couple seconds of silents Ian opened his mouth again. 

"And how am I suppose to bang a hot guy if you don't get what I am saying?" he murmured under his breath. Redhead shock his head and noticed that a guy wants to say something but he ignore that and keep on talking. "Oh, no. Don't talk, I don't know a word in fucking Norvegian" those words are followed by ironic laugh and loud sigh. If this guy didn't get a word why Ian should care about what he is saying? "You don't even know how frustrating it is! I see a hot guy with great body, beautiful eyes, lips made for sucking and this amazing, amazing ass send form heaven that I would pay anything to tap, but no. Fucking language barier, because fuck my life and fuck my boner apparently". At those words Ian heard a quite chuckle and looked at the guy.

"Dude..." Durmstrang student said queitly and started to shake his head, while trying to control his laughter.

"Ian!" he heard and saw Mandy coming to him with a big smile on her face. Her green tie was wrapped loosely around her wrist and her lipstick was wiped out almost completaly. "You told me you are going to get some ass and you're standing here talking to my dipshit brother" she added after a second. Ian blinked a few times and opened his mouth but words came out only after fourth try.

"Bro-brother?" he mumbled looking from Mandy to Durmstrang guy.

"Yeah" Mandy said and furrowed her eyebrows. " I told you about it... After our mom died my shit of a father wanted to move. I didn't wanted to so I run away to my aunt at night and he left without me" she explained and sighed. "Unfortunately Aunt Marie couldn't take any of my siblings so Colin, Iggy and Mickey end up living in Norway" she added and Ian looked at Mandy's brother who only grinned at him in a way that always reminded Ian of Slytherin students...

"Mands..." Ian started, planning to explain what he did when he had a chance, but Mandy ignored him and focused on her brother. 

"Mickey, you didn't even say 'hey' to me, you asshole!" she raised her voice saying the words without any real venom and punched the guy in the shoulder... Wait, not 'the guy'. Mickey. Ian smiled a little, because maybe he failed miserably with flirting and maybe getting laid, but at least he got a name... Well, he didn't got it by himself, but that should still count!

"I didnt see you, bitch!" said Mickey, with a perfect English and Ian decided that teleportation should be legal at his age and possible at Hogwarts, because the only thing he wanted to do now was to disappear. "And your stupid ass friend was trying to explain me some shit. Thought he had a stroke or something" Mickey added and smirked at Ian. Those words caused Mandy to raise her eyebrows really high - Milkovich eyebrow game was really terrifying sometimes - and stared at him with questioning look.

"Ian what's going on? What is he talking about?" she asked and Ian knew he lost it. If he won't tell her then Mickey will - there is no winning here. 

"Umm... Didn't know he speaks english so i probably looked like an idiot" he said quickly, running his hand through his hair. Mickey chuckle silently and Ian looked right at him for the first time since Mandy appeared. " Don't laugh, asshole! You could've and should've open your mouth and end this shit at any minute!" he stated but brunette only shake his head a little and looked at Ian with a smile on his face.

"Oh, men, but that was very entrataing. Most fun I have since I came here" he said, which kind of impressed Ian, but apparently only enoyed Mandy.

"You've been here for over an hour!" Milkovich girl said, shaking her head. Mickey nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I've been here an hour. Didn't see anything shocking or that different, maybe except that fucking giant squid in the lake and angry tree so your redhead friend was the only fun thing here, bitch" he explained pointing at Ian. After a second he chuckle a little and shaked his head again. "He said couple interesting stuff too" Mickey added and Ian swallowed with fear in response, because no - no, Mandy shouldn't know that he almost made a poem about Mickey's ass. She really should not know about this one.

"He did? And what did he-" she started, but her words were cut of by female voice.

"Mick! Fuck, here you are!" a brunette girl from Durmstrang almost screamed when she made her way towards Mickey. "I was looking for you for twenty minutes and you are next to the window, having a fucking smoke!" she stated and punched Mickey with her wand. 

"Calm your tits, bitch!" Mickey raised his voice. "What is that important that you almost died while looking for me?" he asked throwing away what was left of his cigarette. His friend looked at Ian and Mandy with a suspicious look.

"You made friends? You don't make friends" she stated confused, while fixing her long, brown hair. Mickey sighed loudly.

"Lexa, this is my sister Mandy and her friend. Mands, this is Lexa the one that-" he tried to finish introducing them, but Mandy did not let him.

"-The one you told me about. Wow. You are the only person he actually likes and that's something really big with him" Mandy said and Mickey flip her off in response. Lexa smiled a little.

"Oh, Mick, you told your sister about me? What a honour" she mocked him so Milkovich decided to flip her off as well, which made both girls laugh.

"Lex, you wanted something" Mickey reminded her and Lexa's smile disappeared in one second.

"Fuck, I did" she whispered and looked straight into Mickey's eyes - which looked a little bit funny, if you ask Ian, because Lexa was a little bit taller than her Durmstrang friend. "I need your help" Lexa said after a second and Mickey raised his eyebrows in response.

"In what exactly?" he asked. Lexa moved her eyes from her friend and quickly pointed at Ian and Mandy before returning to Mickey who sighed loudly. "Fine" he said after a second. "Mands, I will find you later... See you around, Red" he said to them and started walking away with Lexa whispering something to him and gesticulating quickly. Ian stared at Mickey's ass when brunette was moving and he really started to regret the chance he lost with this hot guy.

"You like him?" Mandy's voice bring him back from the imaginary land for the second time that day. Gallagher looked at his friend, smiled and nodded a little.

"He is not bad" he answered and Mandy grinned.

"I know that he seem like a dickhead, but he is the only member of my family that cared about me even though he didn't have to... So I hoped that you two will like each other" she said and Ian saw something strange showing at her facial expression. He smiled and put his arm around her waist.

"C'mon, Snakey. We have to find you someone to bang today" he stated and Mandy laughed and followed him in the way to their table.

"Hey, Ian... What happened to the hot guy _you_   wanted bang?" she asked and Ian shaked his head a little before answering.

"I'm working on this one" came out of his mouth and Mandy nodded.

"So work on it. And now we need to add some vodka to this butterbeer or I'm gona puke a lot of sugar without any alcohol in it" she said and Ian laughed and nodded couple more times.

"Let's break some rules and get drunk" he added and both of them went to Gryffindor table, chatting about alcohol, hot guys and a girl that Mandy trully hates since she was twelve. Ian really tried to focus, but his mind keep going back to his awkward meeting with Mickey to remind him how much he fucked this one up. But Ian was a Gryffindor and students from this house didn't give up that easily - which was sometimes extremely stupid and lead to many injuries, but they were still really proud of their 'not giving up' thing. Ian spend the rest of the night getting drunk and thinking about that amazing ass that was attached to a hot guy from Durmstrang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here we are! I have no idea when I will write another chapter and how many chapter this story will have. It will probably also have a lot of not-completaly-correct things from HP universe sooo don't kill me xD
> 
> Leave a kuddo, because they're cool!  
> Leave a comment and tell me what to improve!  
> Leave a comment with a ship or a character you would like to see as a background charactes in next chapters! (you can add a school or a Hogwarts house next to the character, but I do not promise that I will do it the way you wanted)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and that you will stay for more chapters ;)


	2. It's always a blonde one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, people, here we go ;) Little Clexa, not too much. And of course Mickey + Lexa friendship, because they are perfect bff's in my mind xD

Mickey walked next to his friend for a couple of meters until Lexa finally decided to stop. She looked him right into eyes and said:

"I need your help" her voice was confident and she had this 'you don't want to argue with me today, Mick' tone.

"Well, I'm pretty fucking sure you said it like five times already, but go on repeat yourself" he huffed quietly, shaking his head a little, which earned him a punch in the shoulder from Durmstrang girl.

"Okay, Mr. Smartass. Maybe I will just leave you alone and go find your sister to tell her that you are obviously into her redhead friend" she answered and little smile of victory appeared on her lips, when Mickey sighed loudly and crossed his arms.

"So what do you want?" he asked.

"What do you think? You need to check a hot girl for me" Lexa explained with a tone that made it look like something completely obvious. And, well, maybe it was for them.

"Oh, for fucks sake... Who I have to flirt with now with? And please not another blonde, because I will start to think that's some kind of fetish of yours" he said, rolling his eyes and Lexa blushed a little.

"Fuck off. It's not a fetish its just..." she stopped in the middle of explanation and shook her head. "In our school we have like eight girls who don't have dark hair. Fucking Norwegian genes, man" she added after a second and Milkovich laughed quietly.

"You are aware that this shit has nothing to do with Norwegian genes, right? It's only Norwegian magical families have that luck of having generations of dark-haired kids. 'The seed is strong' and all of that" he said, quoting first season of Game of Thrones. Lexa blinked couple times before asking:

"Is this another muggle TV reference that I don't get and that you will show me later?" a girl asked.

"Yep" Mickey only answered, because probably he will show Lexa entire Game of Thrones series just like he did with The Walking Dead, Sherlock, Lucifer and Shadowhunters - which was a little cliché if you ask Mickey, but Lexa loved it and decided that Izzy and Clary should be together. She also always laugh at Mickey when gay couple appeared, because 'Oh, look Mick. They are so cute. Why can't you be so cute?', 'My gay little cupcakes. You need to find me more TV-shows with gay couples' and 'You totally have a crush on this Alec dude, Mickey. And to be honest I don't blame you. Those Lightwoods are hot as fucking hell'.

Mickey still remembered how he became friends with Lexa in their fourth year of school. Milkovich stared at his older brother's ex girlfriend who cheated on Iggy so he promised a little revenge for his older brother. He was in the middle of making a plan when tall brunette appeared next to him.

"She is kinda hot" she stated then and looked and Mickey. "Unfortunately for you she is also gay. So back off, dude" she added with a little smirk on her face. Mickey raised an eyebrow in answer.

"You sure this chick is gay?" he asked and brunette looked him in the eyes in disbelieve.

"Well, yeah. I'm pretty sure I just said that" she said and Milkovich smiled a little.

"That's cool" he just whispered.

"Cool? Dude, if she is gay you will not bang her. It works only in straight guy fantasies" she stared and him and Mickey shake his head.

"Calm your tits, bitch. It's my brother's ex and I'm gay. You can let go" he blurred out, which caused a girl to raise her eyebrows high up her forehead.

"You're gay?" she asked, and Mickey rolled his eyes.

"Well, yeah. I'm pretty sure I just said that" he copied her words from a minute a ago. A girl licked her lips and nodded before a big smile appeared on her face.

"Oh, it's perfect. It's so perfect" she whispered and looked him right into his eyes. "You're my new friend. I decided" she stated and Mickey blinked in confusion.

"Pretty sure this shit does not working like that" he stated and Lexa smile became even bigger.

"It does with me" she said and shook her head a little. "Look, you are gay. I'm a lesbian. You won't steal my girls. I won't steal your boys. You can flirt with girls to check if they are gay for me and I can do the same for you with guys" she said and Mickey blinked again before nodding.

"That's not a bad idea" he said slowly after a couple of seconds. A girl rolled her eyes and nodded.

"It's my idea, you dickhead. Of course it's good" she said. "And I'm Lexa, by the way" brunette added after a minute of silence.

"Mickey" he introduced himself.

"Oh Mickey. I can tell you right now that it is a beginning of really weird friendship" Lexa said loudly with a laugh and Mickey only nodded.

That was three years ago and Mickey was really surprised how right Lexa was in the day they met. Their friendship was weird and complicated and based on stupid arrangement but it worked. And Mickey actually liked it.

"Which girl is that?" he asked now looking right at his friend, when a big smile grow on Lexa's lips. She turned around and looked for a moment in the crowd before explaining.

"The one standing next to blue table with a crow or whatever kind this bird is" she said and Mickey's eyes drove through many students and stopped at blue table.

"Which one, bitch. There is like forty of them" he hissed. Lexa rolled her eyes.

"The one standing next to butterbeer" she added quickly and Mickey looked once more to spot two girls standing next to butterbeer stand on the table that belong to Ravenclaws. Mickey knew the name of this house only because Mandy was dating some Ravenclaw asshole once and she did complain about his stupid attitude and 'I'm always right, because I'm in Ravenclaw' posture. Milkovich only hoped that all people from blue house are not like this one asshole was.

"Okay" he only muttered quietly, which Lexa understood as him wondering which of two girls he should go and check for her.

"The one with-" she started, but Mickey didn't let her finish.

"It's the blonde one" he interrupted and rolled his eyes. " It's always the blonde one"

"Fuck off and move your ass. Be a nice wingman... Or gay detector or whatever" Lexa said and Mickey only shook his head.

"Why am I doing that again?" he mumbled under breath, but Lexa somehow heard it.

"Because you don't want to lose the only person in entire school who is not afraid to talk to you. Apart from your stupid as hell brothers" brunette smiled, while answering prepared before excuse.

"Ugh... Fine, I'm going" he muttered and put his wand out. Milkovich said couple hearing spells under his breath and only when he was completely ready he moved towards the crowd. He almost walked right into some Gryffindoor student before he stopped next to Hufflepuff table, because he already found out how nice those guys are when one of them gave him a joint and wished 'not too shitty night', which Mickey really appreciated. Milkovich took one butterbeer from a Hufflepuff table and drank couple sips, while focusing his eyes on the girl that he supposed to flirt with. Sometimes only listening was enough and those times were the best for Mickey, because he was truly terrible at flirting. One Hufflepuff student smiled to him and he nodded in his direction before catching some words from two girls. Then he only drank and focused on listening.

"- I don't care but you gotta admit some boys from Durmstrong are hot. You can say that they are-" a dark-haired girl started, but the blonde one closed her eyes, shook her head and muttered under her breath:

"Please, not another pun...", which truly sounded like a prayer. Unfortunately for a blonde girl, brunette only smiled wider.

"- DamnStrong!" she almost screamed and then bursted out laughing.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake..." blonde girl mumbled and put hands on her face before adding:"I don't know you. You are a total stranger" Those words only made her friend more talkative.

"Oh, Clarkie, that so sweet! Bet all people will belive you, because there is no way that you know another girl from your house who just also happened to be in your house. And whom you sit with at almost all of your classes" she stated with a shade of sarcasm and her friend sighed loudly.

"I hate you" she stated after she took her hands from her face.

"No, you don't..." dark-haired girl began before connecting her gaze with Mickey and stopping in the middle of sentence. "Okay, calm down, but we have hottie alert" she whispered to her blonde friend - Clarke, apparently - breaking their eye contact. Mickey took another sip of butterbeer to keep himself busy or at least look busy.

"Hottie alert for you or for me?" Clarke asked without even looking up at Mickey. Milkovich make a mental note of a little 'not so straight behavior' how Lexa used to call it.

"For me" brunette girl answered and looked back at Durmstrang student. 'Okay, this one is straight' he make another mental note and waited to see how this situation will develop. Brunette looked at Mickey once more and sighed before returning gaze to her friend. "But I think he got an eye on you" she added and Milkovich smirked, because she wasn't completely wrong. Blonde student finally looked in Mickey's direction and slide her gaze on his body and make an eye contact. Mickey mentally rolled his eyes, because this is exactly what he expected from Lexa. Pretty blonde girl with blue eyes that probably smiles and blushes in a cute way. This girl was definitely Lexa's type. After a second Ravenclaw turn her head and looked back at her friend.

"Too short. Not my type" she only stated.

"Yeah, that the only reason why he is not your type" brunette girl said with a mocking tone. Milkovich made another note about this statement.

"Shut up, Raven" Clarke said and punched and friend in shoulder. "Tell me something about that new machine you are making... Can it really sort people to right houses without using a Sorting Hat?"

"It will! Right now it's may mistake a little bit. Mostly Ravenclaws with Slytherins, because wanting knowledge and big ambitions are kind of similar. Gryffindoors are getting sorted almost perfectly with a few exceptions that end up being in Slytherin and Hufflepuff..." she explained slowly, her smile becoming bigger and bigger with every second and her eyes shone in amazing way. In this moment Mickey knew that a 'distance mission' failed and girls completely changed a subject. Durmstrang student sighed loudly. He knew a little bit and suspected that Clarke was into girls, but last time when he gave Lexa 98% instead of 100% she blackmailed him into going back to find those missing two percent. Milkovich drank the rest of his butterbeer - 'Terrible things, so sweet that you will puke before you will feel like after a couple of normal muggle beers. Useless and gross if you are over sugar phrase but you cannot legally move to firewhiskey yet' -, put a fake smile on his lips and walked towards Ravenclaw students.

"Hello, Ladies" he started, smile growing on his lips for better effect. Raven looked at him and grinned, but her friend only rolled her eyes.

"Hey, there. I'm kinda surprise you know english" brunette stated, while taking a step closer to him. Mickey almost rolled his eyes as an answer to this move.

"You are not the only one..." Milkovich said, remembering that amazing misunderstanding with hot redhead guy. It's honestly shame that this guy was Mandy's best friend, because Mickey would consider accepting his long line of compliments and getting laid the first night here. "I bet I was kinda creepy stalker-ish so I decided to get a courage and talk to you" he added after a second, focusing his gaze on Clarke and smiling even wider.

"Well your way here could be pointless..." Raven started and looked quickly at her friend. "It depends if you want to talk to me or to my lovely friend Clarkie" she added and smiled.

"Clarke" blonde girl corrected her friend. "And I'm gay, so if that me then you have no chance" she then added and moved her shoulders up a little making a 'sorry not sorry' face that Mickey knew very much, because Mandy was his sister.

"Sorry for interrupting then" he said respectively just for a sake of being nice and he turned around aiming in Lexa's direction. Before he even took two steps he heard Raven's voice echoing in the room.

"Told you! It should be DamnStrong!" she screamed and Milkovich rolled his eyes. He took his wand and quickly neutralized hearing spells, because those are getting very enoying after a little time. He shook his head to get this weird sensation out of his head and then he rolled his eyes in Lexa's direction.

"She is gay. 100%" he blurred out when he stood next to her. Lexa smile became that wide that it took all her face. She punched the air a little before shaking her head and stopping laughter.

"My lucky day I guess" she stated and Mickey nodded.

"Yeah. Her name is Clarke and horny friend of hers is Raven" he added, because maybe Lexa will use this somehow.

"Oh, poor Mickey Mouse! Was a straight girl all over you?" she asked mockingly and smirked at him. Milkovich flip her off in response.

"Shut up, bitch and go get laid"

"Yeah... You may tap ginger ass. I can check him for you" Lexa offered, but Mickey only shook his head.

"Oh, this one is more than one hundred percent gay. He almost prayed for my ass, because he thought I don't speak fucking english" Milkovich explained and Lexa chuckle and nodded quickly.

"Oh, men you are so lucky with this one. He is hot. I'm telling you that as lesbian. This boy is hot" she said, her eyes pointing somewhere in the sky and her head was still moving a little bit.

"Okay, I got the fucking message! Go and get blonde princess" he answered quickly. In response Lexa pointed at him, her eyes becoming serious in a second.

"Only if you will tap ginger ass" she almost blackmailed him, which only made him roll his eyes.

"Deal" he answered.

"Deal" Lexa confirmed, put another big smile on her face and walked into the crowd towards the Ravenclaw table, leaving Mickey alone with two muggle beers they stashed there earlier.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the end for now ;)  
> Leave a Kuddo if you want.  
> If you want any character in the background of the story say it with a House in Hogwarts (or different school if you want) and could add them somewhere ;)


End file.
